Conventionally, Fuel accounts for nearly 40% of operating costs in the trucking industry. For trucking fleets that face large costs associated with diesel gasoline, any way to off-set those costs would be worth considering. A product for the automotive and/or trucking industry that reduces fuel consumption and optimizes an energy footprint would be highly acclaimed. There are presently sliding axle/suspension systems that bolt on under a trailer, but conventionally they are a passive system and thus no power is typically applied to the wheels.